Light-emitting diodes (referred to hereinafter as LEDs) represent one of the most popular light-emitting devices today. Due to the small form factor, LEDs are widely used in electronic infotainment display systems. Electronic infotainment display systems are usually large-scale display systems, which may be found in stadiums, discotheques, electronic traffic sign displays and in infotainment boards along streets. Electronic infotainment display may be configured to display text, graphics, images or videos containing information or entertainment contents. Most of these electronic infotainment display systems are placed outdoors and thus require high reliability specifications, such as wider operating temperature, resistance to moisture, and longer life. The electronic infotainment display systems used for displaying traffic information outdoors may be required to function in inclement conditions, such as rain, snow, or hot weather—as high as 60 degree Celsius in certain desert locations. Therefore, LEDs used in infotainment display systems may require very high or stringent reliability performance. For many such outdoor electronic system applications, silicone potting is commonly utilized to protect the electronic components from the elements. Silicone potting is placed in a process in which all the electronics devices on the display are encapsulated with a potting agent.
Most infotainment display systems comprise hundreds or thousands of LEDs, usually arranged in matrix. The LEDs in the infotainment system can be a white LED or a tri-color RGB. Each LED may represent a pixel in the infotainment display but in some occasions, a group of single colored LEDs may represent one pixel. The number of LEDs required in such infotainment display system may range from hundreds of LEDs to thousands of LEDs. The form factor and designs of LEDs may play a role in picture quality displayed by the infotainment displays systems. For example, for infotainment display systems that require high resolution, the LEDs are preferably as small as possible so that more LEDs can be placed into a limited space to represent more pixels per unit area. Another feature of LEDs affecting the infotainment display quality may be the brightness of LEDs. To be viewable from a distance, the LEDs are required to produce more lumen per unit area.
It may not be cost effective to produce an LED merely for infotainment display systems. Most infotainment display systems may have tight color and brightness binning requirements in order to ensure color and brightness uniformity of the display. The production yield may be low due to these binning requirements. Usually most LEDs produced for infotainment display system may be used in other applications that do not require tight color binning. For example, LEDs used in infotainment display system may be used in flashlights. In applications such as flashlights, high power LEDs are required but color binning may not be a strict requirement.